


Tonight is a wonderful time to fall in love

by sal_paradise



Category: Once Upon A Time In Hollywood
Genre: Blow Jobs, Boys Kissing, Emotional Comfort, Fondling, M/M, Making Love, Praise Kink, Rough Kissing, a actor and a stuntman discover feelings and get frisky, brandy is still the best girl, mr. pitt and dicaprio I'm sorry I don't know what came over me, rick is a big sucker for praise, snuggles
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-22
Updated: 2019-08-22
Packaged: 2020-10-01 17:02:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20344405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sal_paradise/pseuds/sal_paradise
Summary: A  sharing of  a bed at night  becomes  something a lot more  when an actor  and stuntman discover themselves for the  first time





	Tonight is a wonderful time to fall in love

**Author's Note:**

> so this started it life as a anon snuggle request- i wrote that and then a friend asked i expand on it and add spice.  
This is my first time writing NSFW like this and since I didn't want the SFW chapter to go to waste I'll tack it on.
> 
> Tonite is a wonderful time to fall in love, oh yeah  
Tonite is a wonderful time to fall in love,  
Let's fall in love, let's fall in love  
The two of us together, oh yeah, doin' things the way we do  
And nothin' seems to matter, oh no, as long as I can be with you  
And you know she can feel it, cause that's the way she likes to fly  
Goin' on forever, oh yeah, and knowing that's the reason why, she said ~ tonight is a wonderful time to fall in love~ april wine

The houses on Cielo drive was silent.

Everyone should have been asleep but the Dalton house was anything but..

There were lights on and actor Rick Dalton and his stunt double- Cliff Booth were in heated discussion. The two had survived a nasty brush with death; some crazy hippie fucks had trashed Rick’s place: there had been a tussle which ended with Cliff having a gaping hole in his side and almost eating a lead sandwich.

Brandy had come to the rescue, and here they were days later arguing about… sleeping arrangements?

I’m not taking your bed Dalton and that's final.” Cliff grumbled.

“Well you sure as hell are not sleeping here in the state you’re in!”

“Why not? I'm comfy here ‘sides Brandy is here.”

“You’ll make your side worse! Besides what’s wring with my bed?” Rick retorted.

“Nothing! I just don’t wanna- If I do, I get to hear you moping and dragging your feet the next day about how tired you are- Princess Dalton.”

Rick felt his face flame at Booth’s cat- eating canary grin “ you can be a rat bastard Cliff Booth.” he grumbled

“Well, mama didn't raise no quitters.”

Rick sighed- they were both too proud to give in- maybe it’s why they got along so well.

“Listen” Cliff managed “we’re both grown ass men, I’m sure we can share a bed- besides with all that Dalton money the beds so big I’m sure we’ll practically be in different countries.”

Rick nodded shyly.

“Besides we keep hollering you’re new friend Sharon is gonna come down and give us a talking to.”

Brandy whined her eyes darting anxiously from one man to the other.

“Fine” Rick managed as Cliff gave him a slap on the back, it was late- it was almost time or bed; lord help him.

XXXXX

“Ah so this is where the magic happens.” Cliff added nonchalantly as they walk in a short time later. Rick sputters the nightcap drink he’s nursing.

They had agreed to split the bed- and while Rick and Cliff had seen much of -ahem... each other- it had never been in that proximity. Cliff was a man much more comfortable with what the Lord had given him then Rick was.

Rick shyly retreated to the bathroom to change and wash up for bedtime. While the actor was no stranger to being physically vulnerable in front of Cliff- being open with his emotions was sometimes easier than stripping down.

As he emerged in his bathrobe, he was confronted with Cliff’s back to him- Rick found himself staring at the man’s muscular form as he stretched- tensing and untensing.

_ Fuck pull it together Dalton you’re no teenage girl! _He chastised himself. Rick cleared his throat shyly to let his friend know he was back but Cliff simply tossed him a lazy smile over his shoulder- not bothering to cover up. Cliff quickly raked his eyes over Rick’s robe and light linen shirt.

“ you sleeping in that?”

“Yeah. Problem?”

Cliff shrugged “ Hell no, but-” he gestured vaguely “it ain’t nothing I haven’t seen before.”

Rick looked like his hair would catch fire as he fumbled with the sheets. Cliff meanwhile limped to the bed room entrance and clicked his tongue for Brandy- the dog came bounding down the hall.

Rick busied himself with the bed spread as Cliff limped by in simple boxers slung low on his waist- Rick could see the red angry skin of his injury under soft linen bandages. The actor coughed averting his gaze as Brandy arrived.

“Mind if she-?” Cliff gestures to the foot of the bed.

“Ol’ buddy, as far as I’m concerned she’ll have a seat made of gold for her.” 

Cliff snorted, for his part, he passed a cigarette to his bed mate and pulled each leg in after him one at a time wincing.

“You alright pal?”

“Just sore” Cliff shifted till he lay on his back.

Rick for his part couldn’t help but stare at his torso- his straining abs, rippling muscles, his sun kissed- almost burnt skin turning a lovely golden brown from all the times Rick had him working outdoors.

Rick had been there when he received some of these scars- the nick on the divet of his collar bone; where he had landed wrong and cracked it… the scar on his jaw from a mistimed punch- the other actor had knocked him into a wall- their knuckles had sliced his face open.

There were also scars that Cliff had that he wouldn’t talk about- scars from the war, Rick assumed. As he lay next to him he could see them all in vivid detail: one at the base of his throat, one on the upper left pectoral. Another on his bicep.

Rick didn’t realize he was staring so hard till a voice cut in “ see something you like?”

In an instant, the actor felt himself bloom a vicious scarlet colour as he fumbled a reply “ I-I-I shoot Cliff! I didn’t mean!-”

Cliff blew out a puff of smoke the cocky grin in place “it’s alright, glad to know my hard work isn’t going under appreciated.”

Rick was gripping the sheets tightly looking anywhere but his stunt man hoping for divine intervention; as he furiously smoked his cigarette and hoped it would distract him.

“Shoot Dalton you should have seen your face- you look like a kid who got caught with your hands in the cookie jar.”

“Shut the fuck up” Rick growled. Cliff howled in laughter.

“Okay, okay easy.” Cliff murmured as he patted his friend’s shoulder seemingly letting it go. “ Are you going to bed?”

Rick grunted an affirmation.

“Okay I’m gonna stay up a bit and read, hip is aching- I’ll promise to turn the lights off.”

Another grunt.

Rick Dalton fell asleep to his friend reading his Bronco Buster book aloud under his breath.

Xxxxx

At some point during the night Rick changed positions- he was keenly aware or his body was of the other presence in the bed- he remained on his half curled into a ball instead of sprawled out like a starfish… so when he shifted and felt himself bump something he all but jumped out of his skin. He assumed it was Brandy trying to be sneaky and crawl her way to more body heat.

Only… as his eyes began to close again- he felt more than saw a warm weight sling across his chest. Rick blinked awake _ was- _

“It’s alright Dalton, just me” Cliff purred.

“What are you!-” Rick tried to roll into a tighter ball. The hand retreated.

“Sorry, just looking for some company is all. A man gets lonely.”

Now Rick was fully awake. He sat up promptly in bed, flicking the lights on; his friend stared lazily back at him.

“The f-fuck are you on about?” the actor managed

Cliff frowned, “I thought we could snuggle- I’m a big snuggler.”

Rick simply gaped at him _ was he hallucinating? _

_ “- _ You look so tense in sleep I thought you may wanna relax a bit.” a hand traveled to Rick’s leg.

Rick was flustered, a beautiful man- no more than that- his best friend, his stunt man, his everything, **wanted him** … _ no it couldn’t possibly be… _

“Dalton? You alive?” Cliff waved a hand in front of him.

“Y-you want to be with m-me?” Rick rasped in reply.

Cliff eyes widened as if it was obvious “course I do- you’re gorgeous.”

Rick made a noise of disgust “ where the h-hell is this coming from?”

Cliff cocked his head in confusion.

“ Since when do you f-ffeel like that for m-me?” Rick managed.

There was a beat of silence in which Cliff looked shocked and then his smile widened “ brother, I've had the biggest stiffie for you since I laid eyes on you.”

Rick flushed speechless.

“You’re stunning-” the stuntman continued “I’ve wanted to lay hands all over you- wanna get you all hot and bothered and just begging for me.” he hissed and Rick felt his clothes tighten in response.

_ Fuck. _

_ “ _I- I uh” Dalton managed.

“ Hey-” the other man cut in. Rick looked at his best friend with big puppy dog worried eyes.

“It’s gonna be okay.” Cliff whispered cupping his face before gripping his leading man in a bone crushing kiss.

Rick moaned excitedly as Cliff deepened the kiss- clumsy hands gripped anxiously at Cliff’s back- unsure what to do. Cliff broke the kiss “ here doll, for once- let me lead.” He slowly helped the nervous actor cast off his shirt. Rick almost shied away from Cliff’s gaze… _ Hell, he was an actor! Being naked should be second nature! _But he still gripped the bed covers tightly.

“Hey, hey handsome none of that.” Cliff continued as he placed a kiss to Rick’s clavicle, he felt the other man shake from head to toe.“Mmm is that Rick Fucking Dalton’s soft spot?”

Rick said nothing, panting for breath as Cliff bit down and sucked what would surely be a bruise into his skin. Rick moaned softly- he could only imagine the make -up department’s look of disdain on set wondering who and what he had gotten up to.Cliff bit down hard on his shoulder snapping Rick out of it a bit “Ouch! You pick up that habit from Brandy?”

Cliff huffed out a laugh “naw, just a man knowing what he wants and claiming it.”

Every word Cliff uttered did thing to Rick he felt his tingling breath, his words carried power, like never before, especially as they praised the actor- he flushed “ I’m-m yours?-” he managed not daring to hope.

Cliff saw the look of stunned disbelief on the actor’s face 

“ -you actually want… me?” Dalton whispered.

The sense that anyone could love Rick Dalton and mean it, the fact it seemed so far fetched broke Cliff’s heart “never wanted anybody goddamn else…” he replied “ believe it.”

Rick swallowed hard, he felt the tears begin to well. _ Ah Christ- Cliff liked him maybe loved him maybe- _

_ “ _Hey hey beautiful now is not the time for tears.” Cliff kissed his cheek.

“ I-I”

“I know you. You want to believe it’s a lie,that nobody could want you… but you’re wrong. I’ve wanted this- I’ve wanted you, for so fucking long. I’ve been waiting for the chance to call you mine and mean it.” Cliff managed.

Rick was silent, overwhelmed as Cliff tenderly kissed his cheek and the tip of his nose “ this isn’t a one night stand if you don’t want it to be” he whispered.

“I don’t want it to be.” Rick replied quietly.

Cliff all but purred at that as he nuzzled into Rick’s face “mmm good” he sucked at the other man’s ear getting a ripple of goosebumps as a reply. He lavished Rick is kisses running down his neck, gently nipping and licking his way down his bare chest.

Finally,Cliff pushed Rick down gently on the mattress “ Relax daring I’m about to blow your mind.” he growled.

Rick gulped.

He was nervous, he had never been with a man before.

Sure, you could argue it was Hollywood and anyone could get what they wanted- but Rick had never felt comfortable enough in himself to try in that regard.

At that moment, Cliff was posed above him, kissing his chest tenderly as if it were the most important job in the world. Rick shuddered with each touch his eyes closed- warring with himself about how much he didn't know he needed this.

He could hear the small whines he was making and Cliff’s chuckles “ that’s it Dalton, it’s okay show me you want this.”

Rick whined in embarrassment as Cliff’s lips smacked hard against his flesh; his skin felt hot- unbearably hot.

“Ah- ah Cliff I-”-he was a mess.

“Mmm that’s my favourite song pretty boy- keep going.” Cliff rasped.

Rick was losing himself he didn’t think it could go deeper when- he gasped as Cliff pinched his nipples gently.

_ Holy fuc- _

Cliff laughed “ well, well we have contact! How does that feel?”

Rick was quiet, trying to muffle his moans with his fist.

“I said- how did that feel?” another pinch.

Cliff’s free hand wrestled the fist away from Rick’s mouth as he howled.

_ Holy fuck, holy fuck, holy fuck, holy fuck- _

“ Bet they never taught you that in acting class huh?” Cliff snarled dangerously.

Rick started writhing against the other man no one had made him feel like this ever. He was sweating, drowning in it; Cliff was too, his golden skin glistening his eyes blazed like cold fire their only focus Rick.

Rick, Rick was the centre of his universe.

Rick thrashed against the sheets clutching fistfuls in each hand, panting like he ran a marathon, “Look at fucking you- you’re god fucking damn adorable,”

“S-stop it” Rick mumbled.

“Seriously, this is a good look on you- I mean everything does but for my money this is your best look.”

“F-fuck you Booth.”

“No darling that’s for the 2nd date- don’t get greedy.” Cliff managed “ here let’s get more comfortable.” the stunt man reached for his own waistband and pulled down his boxers leaving him naked as the day he was born.

Rick often averted his gaze in circumstances as these, at the gym. In change rooms. But now he couldn’t help but stare- Cliff’s dick was hard and curled against his stomach lazily.

Rick gulped nervous all over again; he had never seen his friend in this light. “Cliff I-i’m not I-” Rick stammered he flushed in embarrassment. Cliff Booth looked like a Greek god- Rick felt like a poor plebeian by comparison.

Cliff simply cupped his face with a gentleness that it was hard to believe was attached to such a man. He rubbed soothing circles there, his focus on the actor. “ Hey” he whispered “ only if you want to. Either way you’re beautiful as fuck to me.”

If possible, Rick blushed harder, his heart rattled like a ping pong ball in his ribs; slowly, shaking nervous hands tugged at his shorts pulling them off and clear of his body. Rick threw a hand over his eyes in embarrassment shaking him to his core- he felt exposed as if Cliff could see his very soul.

Rick simply lay there, breathing heavy and on display for his partner, the pressure on his dick relieved some.

Cliff whistled “Holy shit.”

Rick moaned “ Fuck man d-don’t go saying that when I- I’m-”

“-On display for me?” Cliff laughed.

“Y-yeah.”

“Well no can do there good buddy I'm gonna keep saying it till you get it through that thick ass head of yours, you’re a fucking masterpiece carved by angels.”

Cliff’s hands straddle the actor’s hips tracing the V of his thighs. Rick grunted as his dick twitched against him.

“Nn-n- fuck ah, Clif-f” he choked out as he scrambled and grabbed at the other man, so vulnerable before him.

Cliff smirked “ what’s the matter darling? You like it when I call you pretty?”

Rick didn’t answer- he was whining quietly to himself , a low almost eager sound as Cliff ran those calloused hands up and down his legs.

Cliff would never thought he’s live to hear it, much less be the cause of it “ tell me, tell me what you want.”

Rick thrashed weakly.

“Come on Dalton, tell me or I’ll leave you like this.”

Rick whined louder despite himself “ y-you Cliff” he gasped out.

Cliff brightened “ Say it again Dalton.”

“ Y-you fucking you” he panted.

“ You want me to ruin you for everyone don’t you?” Cliff’s hand reached out and delicately ran a hand down Rick’s member.

Rick wheezed as if there wasn’t enough air in his lungs, eyes clamped shut.

“Look at me darling I wanna see those big beautiful eyes on me.”

Rick groaned in reply losing the ability to form words _ Oh Christ, oh fuck _ “ah- ah Cliff I-!"

“Eyes on me Dalton” Cliff growled as he squeezed the other man’s thighs getting a small cry in response.

Hazy blue eyes were back on Cliff; there wasn’t enough air… Rick’s dick ached he wasn’t sure what was happening- he’d never felt this way… another pathetic whine escapes him.

“Eyes on me Rick” comes the firm order as he devours the feeling of his stuntman adoring him with passion and touches , as he touched him in a way no man ever had, stroking him, teasing him and as he watched- slowly Cliff brought the other man’s dick to his lips and gave it a tentative lick.

Rick shivered hard and moaned eyes wide.

_ What was happening? _

Cliff hummed in delight- looking smug, Rick Dalton was putty in his hands.“Mmm kinda figured you'd taste good, beautiful” he managed taking another lick.

Rick’s hips bucked up on their own volition and Cliff chuckled “ told ya I’m outta this world what do you think?”

Rick moaned at a loss.

“Wanna know what you taste like?”

Before Rick could really register what was happening, Cliff was back at eye level and pulling the actor in for a powerful kiss- Cliff’s tongue had a bitter tang to it.

The stuntman looked so god damn smug “ delicious, you're sweet like candy Ricky.”

Rick watched as he slither back down the bed but not before he nipped Dalton’s lip hard enough to draw blood and spent some time nibbling on his hip bones as he lay back down at his waist, kissing the actor’s cock gently and teasing it to excitement.

“I think he likes me.” Cliff managed lazily as he went back to licking.

Rick couldn’t help the odd almost pathetic mewing coming from him- he was going to explode.

“ Aw kitty ,kitty let me kiss it better.” Booth growled.

Rick let out a loud moan his voice cracking and straining as his dick was enveloped in intense heat.

He looked down to find Cliff’s blue eyes staring back at him and his lips wrapped around his cock.

“AH- F-fuck!” Rick howled; he was shaking, vibrating as if he would melt, explode, implode ssssomething or all of them at once. He couldn’t believe what was happening- his best friend, his stunt man was swallowing his cock down like it was going out of fashion.

Rick blindly grabbed at Cliff’s blond silver hair, looking for something- anything to ground him in the present While the actor felt ready to crawl out of his skin, the stunt man hummed eagerly going up and down.

“C-cliff you f-feel amazing!” Rick whined

Cliff smiled around the other man’s dick “ah so that’s how I get praise out of you.”

Rick flushed as the Cliff’s velvety throat took the other man with ease- he was currently kissing and caressing his member tenderly.

Dalton could feel himself wind tighter and tighter as his best friend toyed with him “ain’t you never heard a-about playing w-wth your food?” he managed weakly.

“Naw, my momma always said I ate too fast, didn’t savour it enough swallowed it whole.” Cliff nipped at the other man’s cock as it drooled pre come onto his belly in earnest, before enveloped him once more.

The stuntman hums as he eagerly goes back to his lapping and nuzzling and he takes a moment to admire his work: Rick was covered in bites that were blooming in bright colours, his nipples were swollen and tender to the touch, his thighs were covered in stubble rash from where Cliff had nuzzled him- he was sweaty and disheveled and completely at Cliff’s mercy.

Fuck, was Cliff a lucky bastard.

Rick was twitching in need his hips giving little wanton thrusts, his cock thick and rosy coloured was calling out for attention- Cliff had never seen a prettier sight.

“It’s okay baby, I got you.” Cliff whispered kissing his thighs working his way back to his cock which he swallowed it down with a purr.

Rick could feel his orgasm building like wildfire, working his way up his belly, lighting up his spine.

“Cliff. Cliff, Cliff! I’m gonna!-”

Cliff pulled off his dick with a pop “ that’s right darling, come for me’ he slurped down one final time and Rick couldn't take it anymore.

“ I’m - I;m coming!” he roared tossing his head back as his dick pumped hot seed down his partner’s throat. Cliff didn't hesitate to drink it down eagerly, humming in earnest as Rick twitched and moaned panting as waves of his orgasm washed over him.

“Mmm delicious” Cliff rasped licking his lips eagerly. Rick was silent as Cliff raised himself up again to pass the bitter flavor of himself back to him in the form of harsh kiss. As he pulled back he was surprised to see that Ricks face was awash with tears

Cliff panicked “ Rick, what's wrong?!” calloused fingers dutifully wiped away the tears gentle kisses replaced where each one had been.“Why the tears beautiful?”

“ I- i don’t now just happy I guess” he muttered “ didn't think someone like you would want to be with me. Didn't think I'd get this lucky.” the tears started again.

Cliff smiled sadly "Hey baby there's no need of tears- hey” he pulled the other man's eyes to him “ I’m not going anywhere- I promised you're stuck with me.”

Rick let out a small bubbling laugh.

“As long as it takes to convince you, you mean the world to me." Soft lips brush Rick's as he lowers the actor back to bed pressing Rick to his heart as if to shield him from harm. Cliff listens to his heartbeat and runs soothing hands through his hair as they lay in sweat soaked and tangled sheets.

_Hollywood really was the land of dream_s Cliff mused as he reached for a cigarette.

“Should we clean up first?” rick asked as they were both sticky, sweaty messes.

“Naw beautiful just leave it for now besides we may wanna get up to trouble later."

Rick flushed as he leaned into the other man-at peace.

“This is nice” Rick manages

“ good buddy its more than nice it's downright magical” Cliff muttered as he held his partner tighter and kissed him late into the morning light

**Author's Note:**

> i love my 60's boys
> 
> come talk to me about my shame! life-on-the-geek-side on the tumble


End file.
